The embodiments herein relate generally to hand dryers, and more particularly, to a deodorizing catch tray for hand dryers.
Use of hand dryers, such as those in public restrooms, causes water to drip down the wall under the hand dryer, getting the floor wet and messy. This problem is not only unsanitary, but also damages the floor and walls, creating additional cleaning and costs for the maintenance of the facility. Additionally, all public restrooms suffer from bad odors, which can be difficult to mask with sprays or deodorants due to a lack of movement of air.
Some conventional hand dryers include built-in catch trays. However, there is no stand-alone catch system that can be adapted for use with all hand dryers that do not have a built in tray. Moreover, none of the existing hand dryers have built-in deodorizers. Rather, restrooms are often deodorized by manual or automatic sprays.
Therefore, what is needed is a combination catch tray and deodorizer configured to be used with any existing hand dryer.